1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an attachment device used for mounting an edge trimmer to a lawnmower, and more particularly, to an attachment device used to mount an edge trimmer to a push or self-propelled type lawnmower.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Lawnmowers are widely used by homeowners and by commercial services. Traditional lawnmowers include, for example, push and self-propelled types. When cutting grass, it is also desirable to cut the edges of the lawn along sidewalks, fences, and around trees and shrubs. Edges may be cut using an edge trimmer that allows a user to get closer than the lawnmower to a structure around which the grass needs to be trimmed.
Conventional edge trimmers may have a string or cable type line or plastic blades, and can be powered by a gasoline engine, or by electric power. The edge trimmer, for example, sold under the WEEDWACKER trademark, is sold separately, and used separately from a lawmnower.
Maintaining the aesthetics of one's property can be labor intensive, especially when faced with physical ailments, such as back problems. Carrying the weight of an edge trimmer and performing the edge trimming operation separately from mowing with a lawnmower, can cause fatigue and is time consuming.
Known attempts to combine a lawnmower with an edge trimmer have resulted in expensive and cumbersome machines that take up large amounts of space. In addition, consumers would rather use and modify their existing equipment at less cost, rather than buy more expensive or cumbersome units.
Therefore, a need exists for an attachment device that can be added to an existing lawnmower to mount a standard edge trimmer thereto.